User talk:Minish Link
Hello, Blast. Check out my user page and the new images. Talk to one of the administrators if you need help. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Um... I noticed that used some of Varkanax's characters. Did he give you permission? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, so you're Golden Ignika... sorry. Didn't know. I think you should put a notice up on your userpage so no one else makes my mistake. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Images Last night I posted new images, Blast. Check them out. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Story on Blast Whenever you can write your story on Blast, here's what I didn't cover in Dissolution: *Blast's Fleeing from the Corpsians *Blast alone with Silver *Skorpix creating Dust *Dust joining Blast/Silver *Morak and Guardian's death *Laverna Realm Episode (The one where Skorpix and Ion fight, not the Shardak and Blast combo thing) *War of Dracabra's Claw (Blast POV only) Stuff I'm going to cover in Dissolution: *The Fury's Death *War of Dracabra's Claw (Shardak POV) *Zaktan/Vezok mission *Messangers and other Episodes (Though you can cover some from Blast's POV) If I forgot anything, or you need more info, contact me on my talkpage [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and Bitil Bitil never appeared in Dissolution, but he served Skorpix. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Hey. It's Varkanax. I made a main page for our storyline. You should check it out, and update it if you see any errors. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] TIL Hello,Minish Link,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 17:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I Updated the Main Page. It is the evil Demon Lord Varkanax!!!!!! OK, sorry for the dramatics...but hey. Anyway, I've updated the Main Page for the new week. Go see it whenever you can. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Oh, and Call Me! [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] OK, great I'm home all day. call me whenever. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] I can talk this morning but not this afternoon. Call me back tonight and maybe we can talk. Call me back, [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Might [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Call Me TODAY!!! I left a message on your am, but you didn't pick up...call me back if you are alive...or undead. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Do you want to update the Main Page?, if not, i'll do it. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath '[[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax]]. Call me. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] LUV it. Nightshade rules!!! Call me back. I can talk tonight. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hi, sorry I didn't talk to you today, call me tomorrow. By the way, Shardak and Blast's pages have been updated for Explusion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Call me at 1:00 and I can talk or message me on Wiki [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Don't call me today unless you can play an episode. (My family has a new phone policy, and I don't want to waste my minutes.) but i'll be home all day. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] *SPOILERS* This information is CLASSIFIED. Please do not read unless you are Minish Link. Now, cooperate, or Eostra will annihilate you. Sorry. Spoiler Gone. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax']]. New Eostra model Hey, Minish, you probably don't check your messages on here often, but if you do, I made a new Eostra model. It's her true form, rather than the Skrall Guise. Also, any stories we can do on the phone? I'd like to begin Twilight Void soon. Oh, and did you see my contest? [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax']]. Hello Hello. I want to challenge you to a 1 v. 1 moc, but ur a newbie, least compared to me... Well, nice to meet you. Hey, sorry I didn't get to talk today. Call me tonight or tomarrow [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me if you're back? If you're home from vacation, could you call me? (I think you are, as I keep getting a busy signal.) And if you can't, please leave me a message, either by email or wiki. If you don't answer this one. Oh, and Crazy-Chicken or whatever our friend's username is, BIONICLEdisector01, and I are going to meet at Crazy-Chicken's house this saturday to play our game. New options for the airship adventure... Call Soon, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a Clay Figure Storyline wiki. It's kinda cool. And: ok, I know that you are still alive...er, undead. I'd like it if you'd message me back, considering I'm wondering how you're doing and hope we can see each other again soon, if you're back. If you don't have enough time to talk with me. (I really can't blame you, as I am EVIL and rather mean to Quack and Zelda Dogs in our game, not the awesome LZ character...at least...well, you get it. Well, I hope you can leave me a message telling me that you are home. (Or not.) PS. Read the Email I sent you, it's my new sig. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You must still be away, i'll call you anyway. Call moi when ze get home. Your Friend, That random hippie you met while walking down the 1234th in street in Nevada to see Chuck the Beaver at house 25, 6721, 1966, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] *Falls down and starts begging Minish n00bishly to call him* Could you call me today? Please? Please? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Muhhh I need to talk to you. I really don't want to leave another message bugging you to call me, but I CAN SEE YOU SOON. So PLEASE call me tomarrow. Have a nice day, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] SMC Could we talk? I'm home today, so you can call me anytime today. We can possibly see each other this week, so call or email me. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Plz If you want to see me this week, you HAVE TO call tonight or tomarrow, as I'll be away over this weekend. And I'm joining Zeldapedia. I don't really play the games, but I'm good at grammer/spelling, so I can help... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Darn... Well, hopefully I can see you sometime next week.... My brother will be away Sunday-Monday, maybe I can see you then.... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I'll archive it once the story is updated. Have you read The Eternal Game? And you should look at this. It allows you to upload multipule files quickly. Go seach on , then click on Special:MultipuleUpload. It's way quicker. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Some more things I'll pass by your house tomarrow... And Please call me, or at least tell me when I can see you. We need to talk about Twilight Void, among other things. And I have a Big Plan for Skorpix. Please call me. And could you make one more edit here, your 119 edits really bothers me.... (Kidding) Could I see you this weekend? (I'm sorry if I'm bugging you). It would be nice if our parents could talk about it, so call me soon. (Please, and again, sorry). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Could you please upload images of the rest of your MOCs? (I'm sorry if I'm being annoying, but I need to get more pages made, but don't want to cluttter the Mainspace with lots of noimage articles.